La batalla por cosmos Un especial de Birch
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Una batalla de épicas proporciones se desata en el comic escolar del instituto.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, hola gente bonita y seguidora de Producciones escudo. Antes de comenzar con el fic, quisiera decir que es te es un trabajo de TWO SHOTS Fiction, el cual hice a inspiración de esta serie que recién encontré, "My life me, o mi vida y yo (en español)"**

**Primero, a mis compañeros del Fiction y fandom de Mi pequeño poni, Descuiden este es solo una cosa que tomó un dos horas en hacer, y que tal vez sea de solo una vez, puesto que aun tengo mucho trabajo continuando con mi fic del "secreto en el desierto" (ya saben, mi historia de MLP con combinación del mundo poni con una aventura del oeste, junto con misterio y leyendas ocultas de estilo hispánicas que pondrán en ries. . . creo que con eso basta que sepan) y el nuevo capitulo de noche de micrófono abierto (asi es volvimos).**

**Segundo, esta serie la encontré de pura suerte un día cambiando de canales, pensando en un principio que era Kappa Mikky, pero no lo era, sino otra caricatura que pose ese estilo combinado del japonés y el occidental. Además de la típica trama adolecente escolar que es chistosa, divertida y simpática, que es divertida (no la tipica drama oscuro adolecente de Estados unidos).**

**Tercero, no voy a empezar ha hacer fics para otakus, solo es algo ramdom que me paso por la cabeza, ni nada (le dejare los fics de naruto con drama de instituto adolecente, a los expertos. . . . ósea la otra mitad de latino américa).**

**Cuarto, el fic tendrá menciones que solo quinees hayan visto la serie reconozcan.**

**Y quinto, comenzamos**

* * *

**La batalla por cosmos.**

En alguna parte al norte del continente de América. Los cielos estaban humeantes y grises. En tierras, solo se podía percibir destrucción casi total. Un edificio alejado de todos los demás en la ciudad era el que peor lucia, su fachada estaba desecha, el interior peor aún con techos caídos, cúmulos de ladrillos aplastando el mobiliario escolar, pequeñas fogatas emanando humo de todas las aulas, y por últimos los evidentes rastros de destrucción a causa de peleas era lo más obvio. Todo era un caos en la secundaria para héroes del mañana, el instituto Cosmos. Aquello que causo tanta destrucción y maldad, se encontraba afuera en el patio principal, donde el último vestigio de la escuela seguía en pie. Justo en frente de la escuela, se encontraba la gran estatua representativa del instituto, el gran sabio sosteniendo el universo en la palma de su mano. Pero ese no era solo un símbolo escolar o adorno común. Ese era la fuente de poder de la escuela, la reliquia cósmica del espacio. La cual por desgracia, estaba a punto de ser destruida por el terrible responsable del todo ese caos.

-¡**JAJAJAJAJAA!- **rio una temible voz –¡**POR FIN! EL FAMOSO COLEGIO PARA LOS FUTUROS CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO, ESTA POR DEBAJO DEL POLVO QUE PISAN MIS PIES! ¡WUUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**

El miserable de todo ese desastre, era un enorme encapuchado de negro. De casco de guerrero vikingo con enormes cuernos de toro gigante. Del interior de sus ojos emanaba un tono carmesí al igual que de su boca. Y su garganta era capaz de producir un gran eco con cada palabra, y una oscuridad irradiada que provocaría pavor hasta en el más valiente de los hombres. Él era, el temible conquistador de la oscuridad, el malévolo enemigo del bien, él era "ANTI-COSMOS" destructor de bien.

-¡_ESTAS LOCO! _–alcanzó a decir una debilitada voz femenina

-**Oh, Sandra, mi linda guerrera en patines, me estaba olvidando de ti-**

Detrás del temible ser oscuro, se encontraba una chica sujeta en cadenas, la última guerrea del instituto Cosmos en pie y su nombre era Sandra, alias; Roja escarlata. Una heroína capas de combatir el crimen con el poder de los deportes extremos.

-_Eres un demente ¡Maldito!-_

-**Por favor mi querida Sandra, no te humilles más-** se le acercó lo suficiente, para después acariciarle con delicadeza el mentón y después subir la mano al nivel de la frente –**Ya no queda nadie más para pelear, a ti ya no te quedan fuerzas para pelear, tus demás compañeros del colegio son mis prisioneros, y una vez que destruya el grandioso símbolo escolar de Cosmos, ¡YA NADA PODRA DETENERME!-**

El villano se giró para ver de frente la estatua escolar de cosmos, el gran pensador que sujeta el universo en sus manos. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la pieza y al hacerlo la cara de Sandra comenzó a palidecer.

-_no, no, ¡NO!- _grito desesperada -_¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!-_

-**Si lo sé, y bastante bien de hecho- **continuo acercándosele a la estatua** –el símbolo de la escuela, el cosmos en la palma del gran pensador, es más que una simple pieza de granito esculpido. Ya descubrí el valor que ustedes niños le dan a esta pieza de roca, como también el poder que influye sobre la escuela. Pues debo decir, que si supieron ocultar muy bien su fuente de poder-**

Se detuvo justo cuando estaba ya de frente a la estatua. Su atención se posó fijamente en el universo que sostenía la mano del pensador, y como esta emano un poco de brillo en un reflejo.

**-el propios cosmos, irradiando desde este punto preciso, fuerza y esperanza a todo el mundo- **se giró para ver a la pavorosa Sandra** –¡Pero, sin esta especifica parte, la secundaria perderá todo su poder, todos perderán la fe y jamás se volverá a haber un héroe en el mundo! **

Miro en dirección a la estatua, para después extender los brazos por completo para que así su capa ya no le ocultara el cuerpo y así también mostrar sus poderosas armas con solo estirar la palma. Su mano izquierda se tornó en una alargada y filosa guadaña oscura.

**¡Y TODO LO QUE ES BUENO EN ESTE TERRITORIO, SERA ELIMINADO, PARA SIEMPRE!-**

-_¡no!-_

-¡**ESTE ES EL FIN, DE COSMOS!-**

-¡_No!-_

_-_**AAAAA. . .-**

El temible villano levanto por completo el brazo con intención de tomar la suficiente fuerza para dar el golpe final de su malvado plan. Y con la indefensa Sandra como su testigo, todo sería perfecto y glorioso.

-**¡JAH!-**

Bajo la extremidad con fuerza y el arma pronto despedazaría el orbe de la estatua en un solo tajo poderoso. Aunque, de manera repentina el arma choco con otro objeto de acero lo cual generó un destello de luz que lo encegueció todo.

_**¡KLLLYACCK!**_

(Música épica de sorpresa)

-**¿HM?-**

-_pero. . .-_

Anti-cosmos retiro forzadamente su mano convertida en guadaña, cuando un yoyo plateado impactó contra su propia arma.

-**¡NNGG! ¡Tú!-**

El misterioso yoyo regresó a su lugar de origen siendo atrapado por una mano misteriosa. Era un sujeto en la cima de un montículo de escombros, al cual Sandra y Anti-cosmos pudieron reconocer sin problemas.

-¡**RAFFIMON!-**

Al mencionar su nombre, el misterioso héroe se mostró de las oscuras sombras del misterio. Era de piel morena y cabellera negra, portaba un desgastado uniforme de color blanco y azul, el cual tenía el estampado de una estrella negra en su pecho, y unos lentes oscuros semi rotos que ocultaban su identidad secreta, pero todos le conocían como RaffiMon.

_-RAFFIMON TU. . .-_

Al verle, Sandra se alegró, pero pronto, esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio el terrible aspecto del gran RaffiMon.

-_ oh, no-_

_-_¡Tranquila Roja Carmesí, todo estará bien!- dijo con plena seguridad, a pesar de que su aspecto decía lo contrario -¡Ya estoy aquí, y he venido por ti Anti-Cosmos!-

El héroe hizo algunas poses exageradas, pero estas no causaron algún efecto de intimidación en lo absoluto.

-**¡JAH!- **se mofo el villano -**¡Pero mira nada más, al parecer mis bestias demonio fallaron al matarte, pero por lo menos, si te dieron una buena lección, héroe!-**

RaffiMon hizo un par de poses más, pero solo para no darle la satisfacción al villano.

-Se necesitan más que unas bestias del inframundo para matarme, tú mejor que nadie lo deberías saber, Anti-cosmos-

-¡**No importa!. . . tan solo. . . mírate nada más, no estás en condición para pelear en contra mía, y el resto de los héroes estudiantes de Cosmos, Son mis prisioneros ahora, ¡No hay manera de que me derrotes ahora, ni nunca!-**

-_¡Vete de aquí Raffi, escapa mientras puedas!-_

-**Escucha muy bien a la pelirroja niño, ¡POR QUE NO PIENSO TENER MISERICORDIA, CON TIGO!- **anti-cosmos le apunto a raffi** -¡AHORA SECUASES!-**

De la más profunda de todas las sombras en el lugar, decenas de guerreros ninjas acudieron al llamado de su malévolo jefe Anti-cosmos. Incluso Sandra se atemorizo al ver la enorme cantidad de rivales que se hacían presentes en el lugar, pues fueron muchos más de los que ella pudo incluso enfrentar horas antes.

-Veo que trajiste a tus Ninjas-

-**¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DE MI!-**

La capa de Anti-Cosmos voló lejos por los aires para revelar su cuerpo. Varios estruendos y relámpagos oscuros se apoderaron del cuerpo entero de Anti-Cosmos en menos de un pestañeo. La luz duro unos instantes, hasta que de entre los rayos, salió un más grande, corpulento, feroz y con brazos convertidos en cañones piratas, Anti-Cosmos súper malevo.

-_**¡JUUUHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**_

_-Oh no. . . ¡RAFFI, VETE YA DE AQUÍ, VETE, VETE, YA!-_

_**-JAJA, ¿QUÉ HARAS AHORA RAFFIMON? NO TIENES EL PODER PARA VENCERME EN MI FORMA MÁS PERFECTA, NI TIENES A TU AMADO COLEGIO PARA APOYARTE!- **_le apunto con sus nuevas manos armadas -_**¡NO TE QUEDA NADA, JAAJAAJAAJAAJAAJAAJAA!-**_

Todos los ninjas oscuros secundaron la risa de su malvado jefe.

-**¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE!- **

-_**¡JAAJAA. . .! ¡ANIQUÍLENLO!-**_

_**-**_**¡JEJEJE. . . ¡WUUOOOHJ!**

-_¡No!-_

Todos los malignos ninjas saltaron sobre RaffiMon, con sus espadas en lo alto y profundos deseos de matar. Todo estaba perdido para el héroe quien solo pudo cubrirse con los brazos la cara.

-_¡RAFFI, NOOOO, NOOOO!-_

_-_je, valla-

_**¡FLEEIIMOO. . .BOOOM!**_

Un poderoso y enceguecedor destello dorado lo cubrió todo alrededor de RaffiMon. Varios de los ninjas oscuros que habían saltado al ataque, salieron volando muy lejos de RaffiMon y en poco, estos se hicieron nada más que polvo en el aire.

-**¡NNGG!. . . ¡¿AH?!-**

El destello de luz se apagó y tanto Anti-Cosmos, como Sandra se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que vieron sus ojos. RaffiMon estaba parado intacto alrededor de una pila de cenizas, en el fondo de un pequeño agujero bajo sus pies. Tenía los brazos extendidos, también la respiración exaltada, y varias partes de su cuerpo, emanando un poco de humo al aire.

-_**PER. . .PE. . P-PERO. . . . ¡COMO TE ATREVES!-**_

-JE, JEJE, JEJEJEJE. . . ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEEEH!-

-_**¿Qué?. . . Te. . .estas riendo, te estas riendo. . . ¡TE ESTAS RIENDO DE MI!-**_

(Música de ambiente cambiando)

-¡Si, y con motivos!- dijo el héroe

-_¿Raffi?-_

_**-¿EH?-**_

-En verdad creíste que un par de demonios nos retrasarían, que nos vencerían ¡Pues te equivocaste amigo mío!- se cruzó de brazos de nuevo e inclino las rodillas -¡AUN TENEMOS MUCHO PODER, PARA DERROTARTE A TI Y A TUS ESCLAVOS!-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Anti-Cosmos.

-_**¿TENEMOS?-**_

De pura sorpresa un terremoto tomó lugar en todo el patio de la escuela, poniendo en alerta a todos los Ninjas, a Sandra y a Anti-Cosmos. No fue para menos claro, pues tomando desprevenidos a unos nueve ninjas, un remolino lo comenzó a arrastrar todo al suelo. Y después de eso, un remolino acuático remplazo al lodo y concreto por agua. Los nueve ninjas fueron engullidos por el impresionante poder del agua, emanando un último grito de temor y dolor mientras desaparecían en lo profundo de la corteza terrestre.

-_**¡PERO QU. . .!-**_

-¿Qué es eso?- concluyo por anti-cosmos una nueva, pero amistosa voz desde lo profundo -¡Creo que te deje impresionado, ¿no es así Anti-cosmos? JAJAJAJA, ¡Pero que tonto!-

De lo profundo del remolino, el agua comenzó a agitarse y a elevarse en grandes chapoteos contra reloj, un cuerpo delgado y atlético. Un humano, era un humano quien salía de lo profundo del agua. Era rubio, con visores color verde, y portaba un uniforme de combate atlante que le hacía ver como todo un guerrero subacuático del Kuhn-fu. Emergió de un solo salto del agua para aterrizar en con estilo en medio de Raffi y los ninjas.

-Damas y caballeros. . . ¡LIAM EL HEROE MAESTRO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES Y SUBMARINO EXPERTO, HA REGRESADO!-

_CONTINUARA. . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**La batalla por cosmos, segunda parte. . . . .**

* * *

-Damas y caballeros. . . ¡LIAM EL HEROE MAESTRO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES Y SUBMARINO EXPERTO, HA REGRESADO!-

(Música heroica)

Anti-cosmos se mostró completamente enfurecido al ver al rubio aparecer de la nada, tanto como esta Sandra que se alegró como nunca en la vida por ver al rubio de vuelta en el colegio.

-_**t-tu. . .tu. . . ¡TU ESTAS VIVO, ESTAS VIVO, IMPOSIBE, ¿PERO CÓMO ES QUÉ ESTAS VIVO? YO TE SEPULTE EN EL FONDO DEL OCEANO!-**_

-JEJEJEJE, Si, lo sé, me engañaste muy bien al poner a un gatito indefenso en la cima de la estatua de la libertad- admitió el muchacho -Aunque olvidaste claramente, que soy un maestro del Kuhn-fu como también un experto en el control de zen. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se alinearon a la perfección para sobrevivir en las oscuras profundidades del océano. ¡Pero admito!. . . que el entendimiento del poder oceánico por medio de la meditación, fue inesperado hasta para mí-

En eso, Liam el Héroe saco de sus ropas, unos chacos triples de combate. Comenzó a hacer trucos y giros con la cadena.

-¡AHORA SOY, AQUA-LIAM EL HEROE MAESTRO DEL KUHN-FU Y DEFENSOR DE LOS SIETE MARES!- tomo pose de pelea -¡HYY-YAAH!-

La amordazada Sandra casi empieza a llorar al ver que aún había una oportunidad de salvar el día, ¡No! De salvar a todo el mundo del terrible Anti-Cosmos.

_-SNIF, chicos, SNIF. . . ¡ACABEN CON ESE MALDITO!-_

-¡Ese es el plan!—dijeron ambos -¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS ANTI-COSMOS? UNA INVITACION!-

La paciencia de Anti-cosmos se acabó en ese instante. Con héroes o sin, ya no postergaría su victoria ni un minuto más, el instituto era suyo ahora.

_**-¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE, YA ACABENLOS A TOOOODOOOOSS!-**_

-**¡HUUUUUA-TAAAAAAAH!-**

(Música épica)

Los ninjas asintieron nuevamente a la orden de su jefe. Preparados con sus instrumentos de dolor y destrucción, de un solo salto se les fueron encima a los dos héroes restantes del colegio Cosmos. Extrañamente RaffiMon se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras que Liam si tomó una posición.

-¡¿Raffi?! ¡Háblame!-

-Estoy bien Liam, pero solo tengo poder como para un último ataque final, solo necesito recargar un poco para poder terminar con esto, así que por favor, necesito que tú me c. . .–

-¡Descuida! ¡Yo te cubro!- le interrumpió el rubio

Raffi le sonrió a su amigo, en verdad estaba confiado como siempre, típico de Liam.

-bien, entonces. . . ¡AHM!-

RaffiMon se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a cargar su poder al máximo, solo tendrían una oportunidad para recargar y no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo que Liam pudiera obtener. Claro que a Liam le tocaba la parte difícil del trabajo. Contener a los ninjas sería algo serio, y en parte. . . ¡A quien engañaba, eso sería divertido para él!

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO LELOS MISERABLES DEL MAL!-

Liam dio un gran saltó para alcanzar el nivel que los Ninjas habían alcanzado saltar, tomándolos desprevenidamente a todos.

-**¡¿Ah?!-**

-¡TOMEN ESTOOOO!-

Liam comenzó a golpear, patear, cabecear y dar con las cadenas de acero a todo ninja que se le interpusiera en el camino.

-**¡OOCH!- ¡**recibió golpe en el estómago!

**-¡UH!- **¡le rompieron la mandíbula!

**-¡OCH!- **¡golpeado en la vértebra!

**-¡AHCK!- **¡rodilla rota!

**-¡ACCTH!- **¡potente golpe cruzado en el pecho!

**-¡UUCTH!- **¡termino descalabrado!

**-¡AATTTH!- **¡costado de la cintura rota!

**-**¡**UUUFFH!- **¡el chaco le rompió la nariz y parte del rostro!

**-¡AAHG!- **¡le plantaron una patada en la garganta!

Liam continuo destrozando cuanto ninja se le interpusiera en su gran salto aéreo. Al final fueron un total completo de quince Ninjas, los que cayeron al suelo casi muertos a manos del maestro de Kuhn-Fu. Mientras Liam aterrizaba de rodillas, sin siquiera haber derramado una sola gota de sudor. El héroe solo se puso de pie y les regalo una mirada divertida al resto de los villanos, mientras que los cuerpos de sus amigos dejaban de estremecerse. Los demás ninjas con vida miraron con iracunda furia al héroe subacuático responsable. Liam estaba allí parado como si nada pasara, cosa que enfadó más a los ninjas, así que se pusieron en guardia y en un pestañeo salieron a combatir.

-**¡JUUU-OOOH!-**

Liam solo alzó los hombros y dijo sin mucho interés.

-¡Como quieran!-

Sujeto firme su chaco triple y de nueva cuenta salió a pelar con los ninjas, solo que ahora un poco más tranquilo, pues, quería darles al menos una oportunidad de ponérselo interesante. Tomó posición y los recibió a todos la vez.

¡El primero quiso clavarle unos Saiz por la espalda, pero Liam le esquivo dando un giro de valeriana y después le noqueó con un codazo en la cara!

-**HYAA. . . ¡UUCH!-**

Uno menos. Otro quiso atacar pero recibió el chaco en la cabeza

-**HUA, HUA, HU. . ¡TAAAGGH!-**

Ya eran dos menos.

-**USH, SHUYYY. . . ¡OOCH!-**

Un tercero fuera de combate, mientras el cuarto se lanzó al ataque.

-**¡YYATATATATATATATA. . ¡AAOOOW!-**

Ni sus patadas "YATATAS" fueron rival para Liam.

-**MUSHY, MUSHY. . . ¡AAUUAGGTH!-**

A uno Liam lo estrangulo y lo mando lejos a chocar contra otros dos que se aproximaban.

**-BAKAAAA. . . ¡AAAAH!-**

Liam le pasó por encima a otro y lo golpeo directo en la nuca.

-**UUH, ¿EH?. . . ¡MMH. .!-**

El séptimo ninja en aparecer le quiso llegar a puño limpio, más que Liam fue lo suficientemente habilidoso para esquivarle sus golpes y después dejarlo fuera de combate con tres patadas altas.

**-HUO, HUO, HUO. . . ¡UH, AH, IIIH!-**

Dos se unieron para destazar a Liam con sus sables, pero este los contuvo a ambos con su chaco (SYYYNK!). Después enredar las espadas en las cadenas, Liam las arrojo fuera del alcance de los ninjas.

-Tienen algo en la cara-

Y los termino con un doble golpe de chaco en las mejillas.

-**¡AAAH!-**

**-¡UUGH!-**

Anti-Cosmos vio con fiereza lo que Liam le hacía a sus secuaces. Estos eran vencidos en menos de solo dos movimientos de golpes, patadas y golpes de non-chaco. Liam era más fuerte de lo que recordaba y eso le molestaba aún más, pues como era posible que un tonto como ese héroe de pacotilla pudiera ser así de bueno. Tal vez el sepultarlo bajo el mar fue una muy mala idea después de todo. ¡NO! ¡El no cometía errores, el muchacho solo estaba teniendo suerte, suerte que no le ayudaría para siempre, no, si el hacía algo para evitarlo!

-_**¡YA BASTA!-**_

Anti-cosmos le apuntó a Liam con uno de sus brazos en forma de cañón. Del centro emano un resplandor purpurado y después salió el gran ¡BANG! De poder oscuro.

-_¡LIAM!-_

Sandra le advirtió a tiempo a su compañero, este volteó y vio la esfera de energía aproximándosele a toda velocidad.

-¡OH!-

Liam se reclinó para atrás y apenas así pudo lograr esquivar el ataque oscuro de Anti-Cosmos. Mala suerte para los ninjas que seguían cerca tratando de matar a Liam, pues estos terminaron recibiendo el ataque de su amo y señor oscuro.

**¡BOOM!**

**-¡AAH. . .!**

-¡UF, MUY CERCA!-

_**-¡JJOOOAAH, DEBES MORIIIIIRR!-**_

Anti-cosmos no se contuvo, solo comenzó a disparar con ambos brazos a diestra y siniestra. Pero a pesar de la fuerza y velocidad de sus ataques, este Liam podía esquivar y evitar los disparos de Anti-cosmos como si fuera un simple juego de quemados. Liam solo tenía que ir de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, de un lado al otro, inclinado o cruzado, saltando o agachándose, con giros dobles y sencillos, haciendo Split o bajando de limbo. Ni un solo disparo le acertó y solo aprovecho para írsele a acercando a Anti-cosmos con cada maniobra que hacía. Sandra mientras tanto, pudo reconocer varios de los movimientos que Liam hacía, pues varios de esos eran de su propia rutina de ejercicios y maniobras extremas.

-_Liam-_

Maravillada estaba pues no creía que alguien como Liam, un revoltoso e insoportable, fuera capaz de recordar todo lo que ella hacia y presumía al respecto cada que podía. Siempre creyó que nadie le ponía atención cuando comenzaba a alardear de sus destrezas, y Liam, mucho menos.

_**-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES?!-**_

-¡que habría de divertido en eso! ¡Así no podría hacer esto!-

Una última maniobra para Liam, era el todo o nada, tenía que hacerlo si quería salvar la escuela junto con sus demás compañeros y amigos. ¡LA ÚLTIMA JUGADA!

-¡ESTO ES POR COSMO! ¡AHH!-

Un último salto y Liam quedo suspendido en el aire a cinco metros por encima del maniaco villano. Se quitó los lentes de sus ojos y estos comenzaron a brillar cuando los tomó con su mano.

-¡Este es, mi ataque final Villano!-

Los lentes de Liam adquirieron un enorme tamaño y un intenso brillo de color dorado.

-¡CON ESTO YA SE ACABARA!-

Arrojó los lentes como un bumerang el cual se fue directo a Anti-cosmos. El villano se cubrió el cuerpo, pero nuca sintió el impacto. El bumerang en cambio lo paso de largo y fue en contra de los últimos ninjas con vida de Anti-cosmos. Ninguno de los secuaces en piyamas negras quedo con vida, todos quedaron incinerados por el poder de los lentes dorados. Y de a uno a uno todos los ninjas cayeron derrotados, pero aún quedaba alguien por eliminar y los lentes no lo dejarían, no, no lo dejarían pasar por alto.

-_**¡HM, NO, NO PASARA!-**_

Anti-cosmos levantó los brazos y disparó una ronda de tiros más, ahora en contra de los lentes de Liam que se le aproximaban. Fueron muchos ¡BANG, BANG, BANGS! Pero era inútil. Las esferas de energía eran partidas en dos por los anteojos y a solo metros de distancia para alcanzar a Anti-Cosmos, los lentes se multiplicaron en dos pares resplandecientes. Estos tomaron a Anti-cosmos por sorpresa y le impactaron directo. Solo que en lugar de destrozarlo, los lentes lo encarcelaron de brazos y piernas dejándolo expuesto a lo que sea.

_**-¡¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?-**_

La voz de Liam atrajo su atención.

-Es, tu fin, anti cosmos-

El villano alzó la mirada y ahí estaba el héroe del Kuhn-fu y guerrero ahora de los mares. Liam dio un gran salto para sus espaldas, y sí que fue grande. Retrocedió varios metros para donde se encontraba Raffi recargando sus poderes todavía.

-_**¡NNH!-**_

-_amigos-_

Raffi estuvo todo ese tiempo recolectando cuanto poder le quedaba en su interior, él y Liam tenían la certeza de que solo con un ataque definitivo que tuviera el suficiente poder, sería capaz de eliminar a Anti-Cosmos de una vez y por todas. Liam aterrizó en el costado derecho de Raffi mientras este reunía su poder definitivo.

-Raffi, amigo- comenzó a acercársele tantito más –espero que estés listo, pues yo ya lo estoy!-

Entonces de mera sorpresa y sin aviso, Liam tomó a RaffIMon con sus manos, del hombro y de la cintura. Al tomarle, sintió la anergia emanada de Raffi quemarle un tanto ambas manos por culpa del contacto directo. Una mueca de dolor se adueñó de su rostro, pero hizo el esfuerzo de resistir el ardor y continuar con el plan. Tan rápido lo recogió con sus manos, Liam lo alzo al nivel de su cintura, y empezó a girar como si quisiera arrojar una pesada bala de plomo en juegos de olimpiada.

'Raffi, por lo que más quieras, no nos falles ahora, solo recuerda, que tienes que tener fe en ti mismo, como yo tengo fe en ti, pues tú tienes el poder de terminar con esto ahora, de salvarlos a todos, la escuela, a Sandra, nuestros amigos, ¡A todos!'

-¡ASÍ QUE POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS TEN FE EN TI, Y ACABA DE UNA VEZ CON ESE MALNACIDO!-

Un giró más y Liam arrojo a Raffi con toda la fuerza de sus músculos y determinación.

-¡GRAN ESTALLIDO, ESTELAR DE RAFFIMON!- grito Liam al momento de arrojar a raffi contra anti-cosmos

-_**¡NO, NO, NOOOOO!-**_

'Yo. . .' raffi abrió los ojos y estos se habían tornado completamente blancos al llegar al límite de su capacidad 'TENGO FE'

Anti-Cosmos se puso como loco al ver directo a los ojos de Raffi, quiso pero no pudo romper las cadenas de su captura, el desgraciado de Liam había hecho bien su trabajo y ahora estaba indefenso.

-_**¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NNNNNYYYAAAAAAHHHH. . . . .!-**_

La luz enceguecedora del ataque lo ilumino todo, y por todo quiero decir que todo se tornó completamente blanco y destellante. Tanto Sandra y Liam se vieron forzados a cubrirse los ojos, cuando al fin el poder de Raffi se liberó por completo en un ensordecedor estallido de poder y destrucción.

_**¡FFFLLLEEEEEIIIIIMOOOOOO. . .! ¡BOOOOOM!**_

El amanecer se asoma en el horizonte del colegio Cosmos con un intenso brillo naranja que irradia calor y paz.

*Y así fue, como nuestros dos héroes, trabajando en equipo y dando lo mejor de sí mismos, derrotaron el mal del terrible Anti-cosmos trayendo consigo una paz y tranquilidad que duraría mucho, mucho tiempo*

El último cuadro del comic, mostraba a los tres héroes mirando al lejano y soleado horizonte. Con Liam ayudando a una muy agotada Sandra a mantenerse de pie, y Raffi que estaba a un lado de ellos sujetando en sus manos la reliquia sagrada de la secundaria Cosmos, el símbolo del universo. Fuente de poder al igual que reliquia representativa de lo bueno y justo en el todo mundo.

*Aún hay muchas cosas por hacer para nuestros héroes, enmendar los daños que causo Anti-cosmos les tomara mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos ahora el mundo estaba a salvo del mal.*

*Fin*

o. . . . . o . . . . . o

Las hojas de papel fueron puestas sobre el escritorio para cuando Jasón termino de leer la última parte del pequeño Comic de esta Birch. La niña gótica se encontraba sentada al otro lado del escritorio esperando la respuesta del editor en jefe del diario escolar. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el pelirrojo había empezado a leer y no le había dirigido la palabra en lo absoluto. Esto ponía nerviosa a la dibujante de Mangas japoneses y la intriga que generaba el silencio de Jasón no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-Y. . . ¿bueno?- ella rompió el hielo -¿Qué te parece?-

-. . .Oh, yo bueno. . .es. . . solo que. . .-

Aguardo un poco más.

-¡Es el mejor Comic que has entregado hasta ahora!-

-¿Entonces te gusto?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-¡GENIAL!-

En eso Jasón tomó el comic de la mesa y lo llevó hasta la carretilla con el resto del material del periódico.

-¡De acuerdo Birch, lo prometido es deuda!- la volteó a ver -¡Tendrás tu mención en los anuncios de la primera plana!-

-¡YYYYYHH!-

-¡Felicidades!-

De inmediato la chibi Birch acortó la distancia entre ella y el editor en jefe para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!-

-Oh. . . bueno. . .ah- él se sonrojo un poco –De nada-

o. . . . . . . o. . . . . . . o

Al día siguiente en el colegio, todos estaban sumergidos en la sección de tiras cómicas del periódico, ósea el comic de Birch. El cual era todo un éxito rotundo, eso era imposible de negar. Tanto chicos, chicas y maestros incluso, estaban leyendo lo que creían era el mejor Comic que él periódico escolar había presentado hasta ahora. La escritora claro, disfrutaba de su triunfo, mientras que algunos compañeros suyos le saludaban y alagaban con solo el verla pasar por el pasillo.

-¡Birch, buen comic!-

-¡Que buena dibujante eres amiga!-

-¡Es lo mejor que he leído!-

-¡Me das tú autógrafo!-

Pronto la chica gótica se vio rodeada por decenas de admiradores que querían felicitarle y llamar toda su atención. Tanto éxito era abrumador, pero no importaba, era estupendo. Chibi Birch se posaba frente a la cámara para regalar una seña de victoria a todos los lectores.

"_**CHAN, CHAN, CHANN, TAAANN"**_

_FIN._


End file.
